My Lovely Neechan
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: Naruto, sangat menyayangi kakaknya, Sakura. Tapi karena suatu alasan, Sakura harus pindah sekolah asrama. Naruto yang merasa dikhianati tak terima dan memutuskan untuk ikut pindah sekolah Tapi harus menjadi… CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! RnR please... *puppy eyes
1. Chapter 1

Hai Reader-san…

Natsu kembali lagi, dengan fic abal ala Natsuuu…

Makasih buat para readers yang RnR fic Natsu sebelumnyaaa…

Natsu sweneng… banget!

Ohya, tentang fic ini, Natsu terinspirasi dari komik yang berjudul 'Mint Na Bokura'! Ada yang pernah baca yah? Tapi Natsu gak menjiplak semua isinya kok! Cuman terinspirasi doank!

Tentang judul fic ini, akan Natsu bahas di akhir yah!

Okelah, langsung baca aja!

Happy Read…

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Tittle : Bingung

Story by : Natsu Hiru Chan

The real story : Wataru Yoshizumi (pengarang komik yang Natsu maksud)

Rated : T (mungkin)

Genre : Romance, Family, and Friendship also

Pairing : Sekali NaruHina tetep NARUHINA! Tapi ada pairing laen! (masih rahasia!)

Warning : Abal, GaJe, OOC, AU (pastinya), norak, typo bertebaran bagaikan debu di kamar author, jelek, pokoknya ancur lah!

Ohya, di story ini, Sakura marganya 'Namikaze' bukan 'Haruno' yah! *dijitak para anggota ffn plus om Masashi. Seenaknya aja ubah story orang!

Summary : Naruto, sangat menyayangi kakaknya, Sakura. Tapi karena suatu alasan, Sakura harus pindah sekolah asrama. Naruto yang merasa dikhianati tak terima dan memutuskan untuk ikut pindah sekolah. Tapi harus menjadi…

Don't like, don't read…

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Sister Complex

.

"Hai semuaaaaa… perkenalkan, namaku Naruko! Namikaze Naruko!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, yang dikuncir dua.

BRAAKKK…

Terdengar suara meja dipukul dengan keras oleh seseorang. Semua orang yang berada di kelas itu sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut soft pink sebahu yang terlihat shock berat. "K…kauu…" ucap gadis itu gemetaran sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gadis yang bernama Naruko itu.

"Aha~ hai Sakura-chan! lama tak bertemuuu…" sapa Naruko enteng.

"Naruko adalah adik dari Namikaze Sakura. Mereka hanya berbeda umur 10 bulan! Naruko baru bisa menyusul kepindahan Sakura sekarang." Jelas seorang pria paruh baya berambut nanas dengan goresan luka di hidungnya kepada siswa-siswa yang ada di kelas itu.

'G,GYAAAAA' teriak Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

Istirahat sekolah,

"Nah! Cepat jelaskan semuanya padaku!" tuntut Sakura di sebuah taman yang sepi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Naruko yang terduduk di taman hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Jelaskan apanya? SA-KU-RA-NEE-CHAAN?" goda Naruko.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! SEJAK KAPAN NAMAMU JADI NARUKO, DAN SEJAK KAPAN PULA KAU MENJADI ADIK CEWEKKU?" bentak Sakura mulai emosi.

"Ehehe~ sejak kapan apanya, Sakura nee-chan?" tanya Naruko tertawa garing.

"JANGAN SOK BODOH! KAMU 'KAN COW-" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, Naruko keburu membekap mulut kakaknya itu. "Ssssttt… jangan berisiiikkk! Nanti ada yang dengaaaarr!" bisik Naruko tertahankan.

"Apa yang jangan berisik? NARUTO! Lepaskan WIG jelek itu!" perintah Sakura langsung menarik rambut panjang adiknya itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah wig. Yang tadinya terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, kini terlihat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang, yang tidak lain adalah Naruto Namikaze, adik laki-laki Sakura.

"I,ini juga salahmu Sakura-chan!" bentak Naruto tak kalah emosinya.

"Salahku?"

.

Flash black

"Naruto, Sakura, Tou-san dapat tiket gratis ke Hawai dari kariawan Tou-san. Kalian mau ke sana? Kita berangat minggu depan!" tanya seorang pria paruh baya, berambut pirang, yang tidak lain adalah Namikaze Minato, ayah dari Sakura dan Naruto.

"Waaahhh? Benarkah Tou-san? Yipppiee…!" ujar Naruto kegirangan. Sedangkan Sakura hanya terlihat lesu. Hal itu membuat Naruto agak bingung.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut," ucap Sakura lesu.

Naruto tersontak kaget dengan ucapan Sakura, "eeeehh? Ke,kenapa?" tanya Naruto penuh sesal.

"Minggu depan aku ada pertandingan basket!"

"Ya ditinggalin aja!"

"Tidak bisa! Itu namanya tidak bertanggung jawab!"

"Yaaahh… Sakura-chan gak asyik!" kesal Naruto melipat tangannya di dadanya sembil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Gomen…" ucap Sakura lesu.

"Ta,tapi, kalau timku kalah, a,aku akun menyusul kalian kok!" ujar Sakura berusaha menghibur adik cowoknya itu.

"Kalau begitu, dibikin kalah aja!" ucap Naruto enteng.

"Mana bisa begitu…"

.

Minggu depan,

Naruto's pov

Waaahhh! Lumba-lumba itu keren sekali! Mereka pasti dilatih keras!

Ah, saat ini aku, dan Tou-san sedang berada di atas kapal pesiar di Hawai. Kami sedang melihat lumba-lumba yang beraksi dengan semacam trik-triknya yang membuat semua orang yang berada di sana terkagum.

Tapi ada satu yang kurang, Sakura-chan… 'kok dia belum menyusul kami yah? apa timnya menang terus?' pikirku heran. Ah! Bodo amat dah! Mending aku menikmati liburanku bersama Tou-san! Kan jarang-jarang kami bisa berlibur berdua saja! Yah, anggap saja ini liburan antar pria!

"Tou-san! Ayo kita naik kapal lagiii…" ajakku bersemangat. Mata sapphireku membulat mendapati ayahku, Namikaze Minato, pemilik salah satu perusahaan terbesar di dunia, terlihat lemas. Tubuhnya nampak bergetar hebat.

"T,Tou-san?" ucapku terheran. "Ugh… Narutooo… Tou-san ini mabuk lauuut… Howeeeekk…" ujar Tou-san langsung saja muntah di hadapanku! DASAR AYAH PAYAH!

.

"Kami pulang!" ucapku bersemangat ketika sampai di rumah kami, yang terkesan begitu… errr… mewah.

Terlihat Kaa-san menyambutku dan Tou-san sambil tersenyum. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumahku, mencari sosok yang sedari tadi tak kelihatan itu.

"Kaa-san, dimana Sakura-chan?" tanyaku pada Kaa-san. Yah, sedari tadii dia memang tak nongol batang hidungnya. Padahal biasanya, dia yang paling bersemangat jika aku baru pulang dari suatu tempat. Kaa-san nampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Eeeeehh, di,dia sedang a,ada kegiatan klub, klub basketnya mengadakan tour ke Otogakure… begitu…" jawab Kaa-san terbata-bata, membuatku menjadi curiga. Tapi aku hanya meng-oh-riakannya saja.

"Huuuuhhh…" aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku yang terbilang, errr... cukup kecil untuk seukuran cowok berumur 14 tahun sepertiku di sofa yang empuk, yang berada di ruang tengah. Pikiranku menerawang entah kemana. Kupejamkan mataku, mengingat-ingat memori yang tersimpan di otakku.

Aku lahir pada tanggal 10 Oktober, sedangkan Sakura-chan lahir pada tanggal 12 Januari. Umur kami hanya selisih sepuluh bulan. Bisa dibilang, kami ini sebaya.

Kami sangat dekat. Bahkan lebih dekat dari anak kembar sekalipun. Kami selalu bersama dan tidak pernah berpisah. Mandipun selalu bersama!

Tapi…

Ketika masuk SMP, Sakura mulai berubah! Dia mulai jutek padaku. Dia mulai menjauh…

"Aku pilih klub basket, Naruto-kun tidak masuk klub apapun?"

"Aku mau main ama teman-teman cewekku!"

"Ah? Itukan mainan anak kecil!"

"Gak ikutan ah!"

Begitulah yang selalu diucapkan Sakura-chan, yang sukses membuat hatiku sakit bukan main. Dia semakin menjauh, dan menjauh…

Aku memang aneh, tapi inilah perasaanku yang sebenarnya…

.

"Ah? Sakura pindah sekolah ke Konoha High School?"

"Iya, dia bilang kalau dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang ditemuinya di pertandingan basket! Dia bilang kalau dia terus ingin bersamanya. Sakura memohon dan merengek padaku. Mana ada seorang ibu yang tahan melihat putrinya menangis begitu."

"Tapi masa' harus pindah sekolah segala she?"

"Lantas kau mau apa Minato? Kau mau protes?"

"Tidak… Kushina..."

Tanpa mereka sadari, di balik pintu, aku mendengar percakapan mereka. Ayah dan ibuku. Aku terkejut bukan main. "APA? PINDAH SEKOLAH?" tanyaku langsung saja menerobos masuk dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Kaa-san dan Tou-san nampak terkejut bukan main melihatku.

"Na,Naruto?"

"Kaa-san! Jelaskan semuanya padaku! Apa maksudnya Sakura-chan pindah sekolah?" tanyaku sedikit membentak. Kini perasaanku bercampur aduk. Kesal? Marah? Emosi? Sedih? Merasa dikhianati? Semua itu bercampur menjadi satu di hatiku. Aku tak percaya Sakura-chan mengkianatiku seperti ini!

"I…itu…" ucap Kaa-san ragu-ragu.

.

"HYAAAA! SAKURA-CHAN JAHAAAAATTT!" tuntutku pada seorang pria yang peranakannya mirip sepertiku. Tou-sanku, Namikaze Minato. Tou-san hanya diam tak mengubrisku yang sedari tadi meronta-ronta tak jelas.

"JAHHAAAAATT!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya.

"Berisik kau Naruto!" protes Tou-san kesal.

"DIAM KAU 'MINATO'! KALAU BUKAN GARA-GARA KAU YANG MENGAJAKKU KE HAWAI? SAKURA-CHAN PASTI TAKKAN PERGI!" bentakku pada Tou-san.

Tou-san lalu berdiri dari kursinya dengan penuh amarah. "HAH? SEKARANG KAU BERANI MENGHINA TOU-SANMU SENDIRI? DASAR ANAK DURHAKA! KUKUTUT KAU JADI BATU! DAN INI BUKAN SALAHKU!" bentak Tou-san balik.

"KUTUT SAJA! LAGIPULA INI MEMANG SALAH TOU-SAN!"

BUGH! BUGH!

"DIAAAAMMM…" perintah Kaa-san setelah meninggalkan bekas benjolan yang sebesar semangka di kepala kami masing-masing lalu pergi meninggalkanku dan Tou-san yang meringis kesakitan.

Langsung saja muncul bola lampu yang menyala di atas kepala kuningku. "Tou-san! Aku juga mau pindah ke KHS!" ucapku bersemangat.

"Pi,pindah?" tanya Tou-san tidak paham maksudku.

"Aku akan pindah ke sana dan membawa Sakura-chan kembali pulang!"

"Ah?"

.

"APA? JA…JADI CEWEKKK?" tanyaku shock sambil menunjuk-nunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Iya, Tou-san sudah bicara pada kepala sekolah di sana, menurutbya cerita Tou-san lucu. Jadi dia mengijinkanmu untuk pindah. Tapi di sana kamar di asrama cowok sudah penuh! Tinggal satu ranjang di asrama putri yang mesih kosong. Jagi kau harus menyamar menjadi cewek, dan harus sekamar dengan cewek! Kau sanggup?" Ujar Tou-san panjang lebar.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat dan menggigit gigiku sendiri. 'siall…" batinku kesal.

Jadi cewek? jadi cewek? JADI CEWEEEEEEKKK? Lalu, mau kukemanakan genderku iniii? Piala-piala lomba bela diri yang kudapatkan akan menjadi hina!

Tapi... demi Sakura-chan...

"Baiklah! Aku siap!" ucapku mantap. Tou-san nampak terkejut setengah mati mendengar pernyataanku.

.

.

End of flash black.

Normal pov.

"Begitulah…" kata Naruto kembali memasang wig pirangnya.

"Terus, bagamana kalau kau ketahuan?" tanya Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan hati-hati! Lagi pula, persiapanku suda oke! Lihat rambutku! Bagus 'kan! Kupesan khusus warna rambut pirangku! Dan aku pake celana ketat, biar gak ada yang curiga aku ini cowok, kalau ada yang usil mengangkat rokku!" ujar Naruto mengangkat roknya.

"Dadamu?"

"Ah! Aku pake bra busa! Biarpun kecil, yang penting sedikit menonjol!" ucap Naruto bangga. "Boleh juga kamu!" puji Sakura.

"Aha~ tentu saja! Pokoknya aku akan membawamu pulang ke Suna!" kata Naruto mantap.

"Naruto…" panggil Sakura dengan nada serius. Naruto hanya menatap Sakura, menunggu lanjutan kalimat sang kakak.

"Aku mohon, kau jangan menggangguku! Sebaiknya kau pulang ke Suna sana!"

"Aku tidak mau! SAKURA-CHAN ITU MILIKKU!" bentak Naruto kesal. Sakura sedikit tertegun.

"Bodo! Kalau bukan karena tak tahan, pasti karena ketahuan, kau akan menyerah juga! Weeeekk!" ejek Sakura meninggalkan Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huh! Lihat saja nanti!"

.

Terlihat Naruto sedang merapikan barang-barangnya, di lemari yang berada di kamarnya. Dia nampak bersenandung kecil. 'Tapi, teman sekamarku siapa yah?' pikir Naruto.

Tok tok tok…

Terdengar pintu di ketuk dari luar. Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya, menuju pintu yang tadi diketuk oleh seseorang. Dia pun membuka pintu tersebut.

Mata sapphirenya sedikit membulat, ketika mendapati seorang gadis berambut soft pink bermata emerald, yang menurutnya tidak asing lagi. Naruto lalu melirik ke arah gadis lain di samping gadis berambut pink tersebut. Di lihatnya seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat panjang, yang dikuncir satu. Poni panjangnya hampir menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Sakura-chan?" gumam Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, ini Yamanaka Ino. Teman sekamarku." Ujar Sakura memperkenalkan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Waaahh… ternyata adikmu cantik juga yah, Sakura-chan!" puji Ino.

GUBRAKKKK!

Mata aquamarine Ino membulat ketika melihat Naruto dan Sakura ambruk di lantai.

'CA,CANTIIIIIK?' batin NaruSaku shock berat.

.

"Ah? Teman sekamarmu?" tanya Ino pada Naruto.

"Iya, apa kalian mengenalnya?" kata Naruto balik bertanya.

"Kalau tidak salah sih, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Teman sekelasku. Dia itu orangnya tertutup banget. Jadi gak ada yang berani ngajak dia ngobrol. Habisnya, pasti dia bisanya cuma ngangguk atau geleng doank!" jelas Ino. Naruto sedikit tertegun. 'Orangnya seperti apa yah?' pikir Naruto.

"Gosipnya sih, katanya, dia itu sering dilihat jalan bareng om-om paruh baya." Sambung Ino.

"OM-OM PARUH BAYA?" histeris Naruto dan Sakura.

"Aaaaah! Itu baru gossip kok! Kalian jangan terlalu percaya! Selain itu, katanya dia dekat sama Neji, senpai kita yang populer itu tuuuh!"

'Hnnn… sebaiknya aku gak boleh dekat-dekat sama si Hyuuga itu. Lagipula, semakin aku jauh dengan dia, semakin kecil pula kemungkinan dia bisa tahu identitasku yang sebenarnya,' pikir Naruto.

"Ya sudah, aku ambil minuman untuk kita bertiga dulu yah!" ucap Sakura seraya meninggalkan Naruto dan Ino di kamar tersebut.

"Ohya, Naruko-chan, kok kamu juga ikut pindah bareng Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino pada Naruto.

"Ah, ini! Sakura-chan 'kan suka sama seseorang! Aku gak terima! Makannya aku mau membawa Sakura-chan kembali pulang!" ujar Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Ahahaha~ SISTER COMPLEX yah?" goda Ino seakan menekan nada pada kata 'sister complex''.

Bagaikan seribu panah yang menghujani kepala Naruto. Yah, itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini. Tak lama setelah itu Sakura datang dengan membawa tiga minuman kaleng. Matanya sedikit membulat ketika melihat adiknya, Naruto saat ini sedang membatu di tempat. Sedangkan Ino nampak tersenyum jahil pada Naruto dengan puas.

.

.

Saat ini, Naruto sedang membaca buku, tepatnya komik, sendirian di kamarnya.

SREKKK…

Terdengar suara jendela di buka. Naruto sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata sapphire Naruto membulat ketika melihat seorang gadis, berambut Indigo sepinggang, bermata lavender yang terlihat begitu… errr… manis, di mata Naruto.

"Ma,maaf, mengagetkanmu!" ucap gadis itu lalu masuk ke kamar.

"Ehe~ tidak kok! Ohya, kau Hyuuga Hinata yah?" gadis itu hanya mengangguk. 'tidak banyak bicara yah!' pikir Naruto.

"Ohya, namaku Naruko! Baru pindah hari iniiii…!" ujar Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Yah, salam kenal…" ucpa gadis indigo tersebut tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

'Huh! Kok dia sombong banget seh?' batin Naruto sebal. Dia pun kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya sambil membelakangi Hinata.

"Ohya Hyuuu-" ucap Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika ia baru saja menoleh ke arah Hinata. Mata sapphire Naruto membulat sebulat bumi ketika melihat HINATA MEMBUKA BAJUNYA TEPAT DI DEPAN NARUTO. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah.

'Ke…kelihatan… cewek pertama yang aku lihat dadanya…!' histeris Naruto dalam hati sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan buku seakan dia sedang membaca. Tanpa Naruto sadari, buku yang ia pakai ternyata terbalik. Hinata hanya menatap Naruto bingung.

.

.

"Na,Namikaze-chan… Namikaze-chan…" sebuah suara yang lembut terdengar di telinga si pemuda pirang ini.

"Ng…" gumam Naruto menggeliat di atas ranjang tingkat duanya.

"Cepat bangun! Nanti kau terlambat!" ucap suara itu yang tidak lain adalah suara Hinata.

Naruto pun langsung bangun dari tidurnya, "ah? Hyuuga-san?" gumam Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Aku duluan yah!" pamit Hinata. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut lemah.

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri kantin sekolah, mencari sosok yang sedari tadi dia cari. Senyuman langsung melebar di bibirnya ketika melihat seorang gadis yang familiar baginya, sedang makan di sebuah meja. Naruto pun menuju meja tersebut.

"Hai Sakura-chan…" sapa Naruto ceria.

"Hn," sahut Sakura tanpa menjeda acara sarapannya. Naruto hanya cemberut di jutekin oleh kakak perempuannya tersebut.

"Hai! Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir satu. Sakura dan Naruto hanya menoleh, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ino pun duduk di samping Sakura, lalu memakan sarapannya.

"Ah? Hei Naruko-chan! kau sudah bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata itu?" tanya Ino pada Naruto. Naruto lalu melempar senyuman kecil pada Ino. "Yah, orangnya pemalu dan pendiam banget! Selain itu, dia juga maniiiiiss!" ucap Naruto terkagum.

"Tapi, kau juga manis kok!" puji Ino menggoda Naruto. Sakura langsung sweat drop mendengar pernyataan Ino. Naruto? Dia langsung membatu begitu saja.

'Yaaaahh… aku ini memang maniiiiiss!' pikir Naruto narsis.

'Aku yakin, kalau Ino-chan tahu tentang identitas Naruto yang sebenarnya, aku yakin dia pasti akan muntah menyadari bahwa dia sudah berkata begitu!' pikir Sakura.

.

Naruto's pov

Pakaian cewek, oke! Wig, oke! Penyamaran, OKE! 'NARUTO VERSI NARUKO SUDAH SIAAAAPP!' batinku memamerkan jempolku entah pada siapa. Baiklah, aku siap!

Sakura-chan, aku akan segera menemukan cowok yang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta itu!

Aku menyusuri klub basket yang ada di KHS. Mencari sosok kakak perempuanku, Sakura-chan.

"Hei! Kalau kau di situ, kau akan terkena bola basket!" suara datar, terdengar menghampiriku.

Aku pun menoleh kearah orang yang menegurku tersebut. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang aneh, dan berwarna hitam. Pandangannya tajam, dan begitu dingin. Huh! Dia terlihat begitu sombong! Ah? Tapi sepertinya aku mengenalnya. "Kau 'kan…" ucapku menggantungkan kalimatku, berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa pemuda ini.

"Sasuke Uciha, teman sekelasmu!" ucap pemuda itu datar.

"Ohya! Aku ingat! Salam kenal yah!" ucapku bersemangat. Si Sasuke itu hanya cuek tanpa mengubrisku. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya sebal.

"Hei! Sasuke! Aku mau bertanya!" ucapku menarik ujung baju Sasuke. Si pantat ayam itu hanya memandangku kesal. "Apa? Tanyanya singkat.

"Errr… apa kau tahu, siapa cowok terpopuler di klub ini?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. "Mana aku tahu! Coba kau tanya pada kakakmu itu!" jawab Sasuke ketus. Huh! Dia memang tidak ramah!

Aku pun menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Sasuke. Terlihat beberapa anak cewek sebayaku yang baru keluar dari suatu ruangan. Ah! Itu pasti anak klub basket cewek yang baru saja selesai latihan.

Mata blue sapphireku membulat bagaikan bumi ketika melihat gadis berambut soft pink, yang tidak lain adalah Sakura-chan dengan asyiknya ngobrol dengan seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 19 tahun. Pemuda itu agak mirip dengan Sasuke. Tapi dia mempunyai rambut panjang yang dikuncir kebelakang.

Wajah Sakura-chan…

Ah wajah itu! Terlihat sedikit merona! Mimik wajahnya juga sangat ceria! Apa pemuda itu…

Orang yang Sakura-chan cintai?

"Hei Sasuke! Kau kenal dia?" tanyaku menunjuk pemuda yang tengah ngobrol bersama Sakura.

"Ah, dia Itachi! Pelatih klub basket putri!" ucap Sasuke datar. Aku hanya bisa ber-oh-ria.

Sial…

Apasih, yang menarik dari pemuda itu? Aku akui! Dia memang tampan! Eh! Ma,maksudkuuuu… di atas standar! Tapi aku 'kan jauh lebih baik darinya! Aku lebih tampan! Selain itu aku cowok yang paling dekat dengan Sakura-chan! kenapa dia malah jatuh cinta dengannya?

Aku akan membuat Sakura-chan melupakannya!

Tunggu!

Kalau aku masuk klub basket putri, akan lebih mudah mengawasinya! Tapiii… wig-ku bisa lepas! Aduuuuhh! Gimana nih?

"Sudahya," pamit Sasuke dengan nada cuek bergegas meninggalkannku. "Ah! Tunggu Sasuke!" panggilku menarik tangannya.

"Apa lagiiii?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

Aku hanya menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal sambil cengar-cengir gak jelas. "Ehe~ aku mau minta tolong!"

"Minta tolong?"

.

.

Saat ini, aku sedang berada di dalam kelas bersama dengan teman-teman baruku, lebih tepatnya dengan teman-teman Sakura-chan. ah! Menyebalkan sekali! Aku baru tahu, bahwa pembicaraan cewek itu sangatlah membosankan!

Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi mereka hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting! Mulai dari nama-nama artis cowok yang menurutku lebay itu, sampai membicarakan anak-anak cowok populer yang ada di sekolah ini.

Ohya, tadi aku sempat mendengar nama Sasuke itu disebut. Wah, ternyata dia popular juga!

Ditengah kebosananku, seorang pemuda yang kutemui tadi, berambut raven hitam, datang menemuiku. Terdengar jeritan-jeritan gak jelas dari anak-anak cewek yang ada di dekatku. "GYAAAA~! SASUKE-KUUUUNNN…!" aku hanya bisa menutup telingaku. Bisa saja aku tuli!

"Hoi! Kau dipanggil senpai tuh!" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Senpai siapa?" tanyaku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

Sasuke terlihat memutar bola matanya. "Ya senior managermu!"

"Manager?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Ehe~ iya! Aku lupa bilang, AKU BARU SAJA MENJADI MANAGER KLUB BASKET PUTRA!" ucapku bangga. Sakuara-chan langsung saja membatu di tempat.

"A,A…A,APAAAAAA?" histeris Sakura tak tertahankan.

"Sudahya! Hoi Teme! Temani aku ke ruang basket! Cepat!" perintahku tanpa memperdulikan Sakura-chan.

"Ah? Sejak kapan kau berani memanggilku Teme, dan berani memerintahku?" tanyanya kesal.

"Bodo! Pokoknya temani aku saja lah!" ucapku menarik tangan si Teme itu. Terdengar lagi suara teriakan histeris gak jelas dari teman-teman sekelas. Ah, bodo amat!

.

"Yah, harus datang rapat dua kali seminggu, belum juga kalau akan ada pertandingan! Latihan selalu dilakukan empat kali seminggu, yaitu selasa, rabu, kamis, dan jum'at. Dan kau harus datang pada waktu itu. Kalau latihan, catat perkembangan mereka! Mulai dari kecepatan, stamina, dan tehnik mereka! Setiap selesai latihan, bawakan mereka handuk dan sport drink. Ohya, setiap ada pertandingan, kau catat skor, kemampuan, dan tim-tim apa saja yang sudah di lawan tim calon lawan kita! Satu lagi, kiat punya tugas membersihkan lapangan basket setelah latihan. Pekerjaan sebagai manager memang berat, tapi kita akan mengerjakannya sama-sama," jelas seorang gadis berambut cepol dua yang diketahui setahun lebih tua dariku.

Aku hanya bisa manggut-manggut sok mengerti, tapi ketahuilah, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang tadi dia katakan.

"Kau mengerti Naruko-chan?"

"Yosh! Tenten-san!" ucapku menghormat ala tentara. Tenten-san hanya tersenyum puas. Memangnya ada yang lucu?

"Baiklah, kau harus mengerjakan berkas ini, setengahnya sudah kukerjakan. Okai?" ucap Tenten-chan seraya meninggalkanku.

"Osh!"

Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha!

Aku pun duduk di kursi, dan mulai mengerjakan berkas yang bertumpuk setinggi 30 cm itu. Akh!sebal sekaliiii!

Mataku tertuju pada sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk seperti ikan yang tergeletak di lantai. Aku pun memungut gantungan kunci yang aneh itu. Aneh? Yah! anehnya, kok ikan ini gak ada buntutnya sih? Aku pun semakin memperhatikan gantungan tersebut.

"Hoi! Itu punyaku!" sebuah suara sontak membuatku menoleh. Ah, Teme? Kok hari ini aku banyak bertemu dia yah?

"Eh?" tanyaku bingung.

"Itu gantungan milikku," ucapnya datar sambil menunjuk gantungan ikan yang saat ini kupegang.

"Eh? Ini? Aku tadi menemukannya di lantai," ucapku seraya menyerahkan ikan tersebut pada Sasuke.

"Oh,"

"Itu apa sih?"

"Ini namanya umpan palsu. Dipakai untuk memancing," terang Sasuke. Terlihat ekspresinya sedikit berubah. Ah, pasti hanya perasaanku saja.

Hening…

"Emmm, kau suka memancing Teme?" tanyaku memecahkan keheningan.

Wajah yang sedari tadi datar, cuek, dan tanpa ekspresi, langsung saja menjadi berbinar-binar dan penuh arti setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. Aku hanya bisa sweat drop memandang 'pemandangan' yang terkesan aneh itu.

"IYAH! MEMANCING ITU SANGAT MENYENANGKAN! AKU LEBIH SUKA MEMANCING DARI PADA MAIN BASKET, TAPI SAYANG, TIDAK ADA KLUBNYA. APALAGI KALAU MEMANCING DI SUNGAI, DANAU, ATAU PUN LAUT! POKOKNYA SANGAT MENYENANGKAN!" ucap Sasuke berbinar-binar. Matanya terlihat berapi-api. Aku masih sweat drop.

"Wah, boleh aku ikut?" tanyaku mulai bersemangat.

Sasuke sadikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. "Kau suka memancing?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Aku pernah diajak Tou-san pergi memancing, menyenangkan sih, tapi yang menyebalkannya kalau aku tidak dapat ikan satupun!" ucapku juga ikutan bersemangat.

"Ahahaha, itu mungkin kau salah pilih tempat! Ohya, aku tidak menyangka, ada cewek yang suka memancing. Kukira mereka hanya bisanya belanja, nge-gosip, dan lain-lain!"

"Iyah! Para cewek itu memang menyebalkan!" ucapku setuju.

"Ah? Bukankah kau sendiri cewek?"

Aku langsung terkejut setengah mati. "Eeeehh, maksudku aku ti,tidak suka dengan cewek pada umumnya! Errr, a,aku lebih suka main de,dengan cowok gitu!" ucapku asal.

"Wah, kau memang berbeda dengan cewek lainnya!"

"Ehehehe…" aku hanya bisa tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal itu.

.

Normal pov

Terlihat Naruto dan Hinata saling membelakangi sambil membaca buku masing-masing. Sedari tadi suasana begitu canggung. Tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan.

'Ah? Mana pensilku?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto lalu menunduk ke bawah meja. Senyuman terukir di wajah tan-nya melihat benda yang dicarinya, tergeletak di lantai. Naruto pun memungut pensil tersebut.

Mata sapphirenya sedikit membulat ketika melihat kecoak mati tergeletak di lantai. Naruto pun memungut kecoak itu. Senyuman usil langsung terlihat di bibirnya ketika matanya sekilas memandang gadis berambut indigo yang sedari tadi membelakanginya, Hinata.

Naruto pun meletakkan kecoak itu di bahu Hinata tanpa Hinata sadari. Setelah itu, Naruto langsung duduk di kursinya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hinata? Dia tetap saja membaca tanpa sadar sesuatu yang di bahu kecilnya.

"Eh, Hyuuga-chan, apa itu yang ada di bahumu?" tanya Naruto sok tidak tahu. Hinata yang ditanya seperti itu sontak menoleh kearah bahunya dan…

"KYYAAAAAAAAA!" histeris Hinata menutup wajahnya ketakutan. Naruto hanya sweat drop melihat reaksi Hinata.

"LEPASAAAKAAN! LEPASKAN KECOAK ITUUUUUUU!" histeris Hinata lagi.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung mengambil kecoak tersebut dari bahu Hinata dan membuangnya ke luar jendela.

"Ah? Sudah, Hyuuga-chan! kecoaknya su,sudah kubuang!" ucap Naruto panik berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna melihat warna lavender dari mata Hinata, terlihat ber-air.

"Hyaaaa! Hyuuga-chaaan! Ka,kamu jangan menangiiiiss!" ucap Naruto panik.

"Hick…" isak Hinata terlihat gemetaran.

"Eeeehh! Ka,kamu tenang yah! Hyuuga-chan! a,aku ada minuman kaleng di kulkas! Tunggu! Aku ambilkan yaaahh!" ucap Naruto kewalahan.

'HYAAAA! AKU SUDAK KELEWATAAAANNN!' batin Naruto yang berlari tergesa-gesa hendak mengambil minuman.

'Masa gara-gara kecoak sekecil itu dia harus nangis seh?" pikir Naruto bingung. 'Yah, cewek memang gampang nangis…'

.

"K,kau sudah baikan?" tanya Naruto yang saat ini tengah duduk sambil memegang minuman kaleng. Terlihat Hinata juga sedang duduk dan memegang minuman kaleng yang sudah pasti dari Naruto. Jarak antara mereka berdua sekitar tiga meter.

"Ehn…" ucap Hinata mengangguk. Naruto mendesah lega.

"Terima kasihya, Namikaze-chan…" lirih Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto.

'Waaaahh… tidak perlu berterima kasiiiih! Ini 'kan salahkuuuu!' pikir Naruto merasa bersalah. "Ehe~ iyah! Kita 'kan teman sekamar, jadi harus saling membantu…" dusta Naruto sambil nyengir yang dipaksakan. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, namun sayangnya senyuman itu tidak terlihat oleh Naruto.

Hening…

"Namikaze-chan tidak takut kecoak yah?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Iyah! Kecoak itu 'kan kecil, selain itu tidak menggigit! Kok mesti takut?" jawab Naruto meremehkan.

"Wah hebat yaah…" kagum Hinata. Naruto hanya nyengir, "ohya, kok kamu takut sama kecoak sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku paling gak suka sama yang namanya serangga. Menyebut namanya saja aku sudah JIJIK!" kesal Hinata meremas kaleng minuman yang dipengangnya hingga tidak berbentuk lagi. Naruto hanya sweat drop melihat itu.

"Ahaha~ kalau aku sih, tidak takut sama yang begituan! Tapi aku takut sama hantu!"

"Hantu?"

"Iyah! Mereka itu menyeramkan banget! Aku pernah diajak Sakura-chan ke bioskop untuk menonton film horror, eh, aku malah hampir pingsan! Makannya aku takut banget!" jelas Naruto keasyikan sendiri.

"Memang kau percaya?"

"Nggak sih, tapi tetap saja takut…"

"Ahahaha~ Namikaze-chan lucu yah!" puji Hinata tersenyum lembut. Naruto tertegun melihat senyuman lembut Hinata. Dia rasakan pipinya sedikit memerah. 'Manis sekalii! Ternyata dia memang lebih cocok kalau tersenyum…' batin Naruto.

"Ohya, kamu tidak usah memanggilku dengan nama margaku, panggil saja aku NARUTO!"

"Naruto?" ucap Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aaaahhh! Mak,maksudku NARUKO! Yah! NARUKOOOO!" kata Naruto kewalahan.

"Iyah, Naruko-chan… tapi kau juga boleh memanggilku dengan nama kecilku… Hinata…" ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

'Ah! Dia tersenyum lagi…' batin Naruto senang. "Ehehehe... iyah, Hinata-chan..."

.

.

"Iyah! Lalu dia tersenyuuuumm!" kata Naruto pada Sakura dengan nada sombong.

"Kau sudah bilang itu 100x pagi iniii! Telingaku sampai sakit mendengarnyaa!" keluh Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan seseorang memegang bahunya. Sontak Naruto dan Sakura menoleh. Mata sapphire Naruto dan mata emerald Sakura menangkap sesosok yang tidak asing lagi.

"Teme?" gumam Naruto.

"Hoi! Apa nanti kau mau ke game center?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Senyuman langsung memngembang di wajah Naruto. "Gyaaa! Aku mau! Aku mau!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Ya sudah," ucap sasuke hendak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hoi Teme! Ke kantin yuk!" ajak Naruto. Seluruh kelas sontak menoleh kearah Naruto. Cewek yang sudak lancang mengajak Sasuke.

"Okelah, tapi kau harus mentraktirku!" ucap Sasuke. Seluruh kelas langsung kaget dengan jawaban Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke, salah satu cowok terpopuler yang ada di KHS. Saking populernya, maka di dirikanlah klub Sasuke Fans Club. Cowok super populer yang terkenal tidak suka dengan cewek itu, dengan mudahnya menerima ajakan seorang cewek murid baru yang baru saja kemarin dua hari yang lalu dia kenal.

Seluruh kelas diam menyaksikan Sasuke dan Naruto yang meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Hei Sakura-chan, apa Naruko dan Sasuke pacaran?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Ah? Pacaran? Tidak kok!" ucap Sakura santai. Ino hanya ber-oh-ria meskipun dia sebenarnya masih agak bingung.

"Mereka dekat banget! Padahal baru kenal,"

"Mereka pacaran yah?"

"Tapi mereka serasi kok!"

"Tapi Naruko itu manis, cantik, dan baik pula! Cocok sama si Sasuke!"

Keributan mulai terdengar di kelas itu. Sakura hanya diam. Sejujurnya dia muak mendengar kalau Naruto itu cantik ataupun manis.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Naruto nanti yah?" pikir Sakura. Tersirat rasa kekhawatiran di hatinya. Dia menyimpan dugaan pada dirinya.

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke…

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Huwaaaaahhh… akhirnya fic abal ini jadi jugaaa!

Oke, sesuai janji, tentang judul fic ini, 'Bingung,' Natsu sengaja ngasih judul itu, karena Author sendiri bingung mau ngasih juduk apa! *dikeroyok reader*

Ada yang punya saran buat Natsu gak?

Please… kasih Natsu saran buat judul yang tepat doooonnk! *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Lewat review ataupun PM juga boleh...

Aha~ fic ini lebih panjang dari fic-fic Natsu yang sebelumnya yah? Wehehe~

Susah nih! Karena Natsu lagi MID semester di sekolah! Jadi gak punya waktu luang! Natsu ngerjain fic ini aja sampe dua minggu lebih!

Ohya, Natsu mau nanya para reader-san! Dijawab yang jujur yak! O_^

Apa Natsu ini PLAGIAT?

Abis, cerita ini bersumber dari komik yang pernah Natsu baca. Kesalahan kedua, Natsu udah dengan seenaknya merubah cerita versi aslinya…

Mohon komentarnyayah para readers yang Natsu sayangi, cintai, dan Natsu banggakan… *plakk!*

Ohya, Natsu mau ingetin, komik yang Natsu maksud itu, judulnya 'Mint Na Bokura'! ada yang pernah baca yah? kalau ada, komentar yah!

Akhir kata,

Review please… *puppy eyes*

.

-NATSU HIRU CHAN-

~Arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minnaaaa…\(^^)/

Natsu Updateee…!

Makasih buat para reader-san yang udah RnR chapter sebelumnyaaa!

Sumpah deh! Natsu jadi semangat buat nerusin fic ini berkat review minna sekaliaaannn…

Okay, yang buat login, Natsu udah balas lewat PM! Silahkan cek inbox masing-masiiing… :3

Dan buat yang gak login, balasannya ada di akhir ceritaaa… _^

Dan, makasiiih banyak buat Kanhakura Haito-san yang udah ngasih saran Natsu tentang judul fic jelek iniiii… nih! Natsu udah pake…^^

Ohya, satu lagi, chapter kali ini, dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya, mungkin ceritanya udah melenceng dari cerita aslinya (komik). Jadi, Natsu minta maaf buat reader-san! Juga buat paman Masashi yang Natsu hormati, juga buat nona Wataru-san… Natsu minta maaaaff!

Sipp, langsung baca ajaa!

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Tittle : My Lovely Nee-chan.

Story by : Natsu Hiru Chan

The real story : Wataru Yoshizumi (pengarang komik yang Natsu maksud)

Rated : T (mungkin)

Genre : Romance, Family, and Friendship also

Pairing : Sekali NaruHina tetep NARUHINA! Tapi ada pairing laen! (masih rahasia!)

Warning : Abal, GaJe, OOC, norak, typo bertebaran bagaikan debu di kamar author, jelek, pokoknya ancur lah!

Summary : Naruto, sangat menyayangi kakaknya, Sakura. Tapi karena suatu alasan, Sakura harus pindah sekolah asrama. Naruto yang merasa dikhianati tak terima dan memutuskan untuk ikut pindah sekolah. Tapi harus menjadi…

Ohya, di story ini, Sakura marganya 'Namikaze' bukan 'Haruno' yah! *dijitak para anggota ffn plus om Masashi. Seenaknya aja ubah story orang!

Don't like, don't read…

.

.

.

.

Cerita sebelumnya :

Seluruh kelas diam menyaksikan Sasuke dan Sakura yang meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Hei Sakura-chan, apa Naruko dan Sasuke pacaran?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Ah? Pacaran? Tidak kok!" ucap Sakura santai. Ino hanya ber-oh-ria meskipun dia sebenarnya masih agak bingung.

"Mereka dekat banget! Padahal baru kenal,"

"Mereka pacaran yah?"

"Tapi mereka serasi kok!"

"Tapi Naruko itu manis, cantik, dan baik pula! Cocok sama si Sasuke!"

Keributan mulai terdengar di kelas itu. Sakura hanya diam. Sejujurnya dia muak mendengar kalau Naruto itu cantik ataupun manis.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Naruto nanti yah?" pikir Sakura. Tersirat rasa kekhawatiran di hatinya. Dia menyimpan dugaan pada dirinya.

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke…

.

Chapter 2 :

"Sasukeee…"

"Naruto,"

Semakin hari, hubungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke semakin dekat. Mereka sering keluar untuk bermain game, nonton, memancing, tentunya. Atau hanya sekedar untuk jalan-jalan saja, dan lain-lain. Semua orang mengira bahwa mereka pacaran, kecuali Sakura tentunya.

"Naruto― maksudku, Naruko, aku mau bicara!" kata Sakura dengan nada serius.

"Bicara?"

"Yah, tapi jangan di sini! Ikut aku!" ucap Sakura seraya berlalu meninggalkan kelas, diikuti oleh Naruto.

.

"Ah? Pacaran? Tidak mungkiiin! Kami cuma bersahabaaat!" ujar Naruto enteng.

"Tapi semua orang berpikir begitu bodoh! Kalian begitu dekat!" tegas Sakura.

"Itu mustahil! Kami 'kan sama-sama laki-laki! Mana mungkin saling suka!"

"Tapi Sasuke tidak tahu kalau kau itu laki-laki bodoh!"

"Bodo amat! Si Teme itu sahabatku bodoh! Tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku! Sudah lah! Kau tidak usah mengurus itu! Yang terpenting, kau lupakan saja si Uciha Itachi bodoh itu!"

Sontak wajah Sakura langsung memerah seketika. "Da―dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura seakan tidak percaya.

"Jangan mengelak! Aku sudah tahu semuanya! pokoknya kau harus melupakannya! Apa menariknya sih, cowok yang agak mirip dengan perempuan itu? Aku 'kan lebih baik, keren, gan―"

"Naruto-kun…" ucap Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto. Naruto hanya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku serius… menyukainya… kumohon jangan ganggu aku…" sambungnya. Naruto sedikit tertegun mendengar ucapan kakak semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku akan membawamu kembali pulang ke Suna!" kata Naruto dengan nada polos.

"Dasar keras kepala!"

"Yang keras kepala itu, kau sendiri bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Sudahlah… aku capek bicara denganmu! Sudah yaaa!" ucap Sakura seraya berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang sebal.

"Lihat saja! Akan kubuat kau melupakan si Uciha bodoh itu!" gumam Naruto.

.

Naruto's pov

Saat ini aku sedang mengawasi latihan tim basket putra, bersama seorang gadis bercepol dua yang berada di sampingku.

Wah, ternyata anggota klub basket di sini memang jago-jago! Dulu sih, aku tidak tertarik sama basket! Aku hanya tertarik dengan bela diri. Tapi aku malas masuk klubnya!

Mataku tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut panjang coklat yang juga sedang bermain basket. Di pergelangan tangannya terikat kain berwarna biru yang sewarna dengan baju basketnya. Ah, dia pasti kapten tim ini! Tenten-senpai bilang, kalau kapten tim ini juga salah satu dari keluarga terbesar di Konoha. Aku sih belum mengenalnya.

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini cukup!" ucap kapten itu seraya menghampiriku dan Tenten.

"Hei, orang baru yah?" tanya kapten tim itu padaku.

"E―eh, ohya! Aku Namikaze Naruko! Manager baru! Tapi aku masih butuh bimbingan Tenten-san! Terima kasiiih!" jawabku asal. Kulihat dia melirik ke arah Tenten seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Yah, dia anak baru. Sasuke yang memperkenalkannya padaku. Dia juga punya kakak di klub basket putri." Ujar Tenten tanpa ditanya. Kapten hanya ber-oh-ria dan bergegas meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Eh, se―senpai-san!" ucapku menarik ujung bajunya, kapten yang kuketahui empat jari lebih tinggi dariku itu. Kapten itu hanya menatapku sebal seolah berkata 'apa?'

"A―aku belum tahu nama senpai!" ucapku polos. Kulihat kapten hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Hn, aku Neji," ucapnya datar seraya meninggalkanku.

Tunggu dulu! Neji? "Gosipnya sih, dia itu dekat banget ama senpai kita yang bernama Neji itu. Katanya mereka sering dilihat jalan bareng" ohya! Aku ingat perkataan Ino-chan. jadi, dia Neji yang dekat dengan si Hinata itu?

Ah! Bodo amat! Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya sekarang, aku harus fokus pada … bagaimana caranya?

Huh! Kok jadi begini sih?

.

"Ah? Jadi Hinata-chan jago lari?"

"Ti—tidak juga kok! Cuma waktu SD pernah dapat juara 2 lari marathon,"

"Itu 'kan hebat!"

"Uhm… Naruko-chan sendiri, hebat di bidang apa?"

"Ehehehe~ aku tidak hebat di bidang apapun kok! Tapi aku suka main bola, atau berenang!" ucapku sambil nyengir kepada gadis berambut indigo yang saat ini sedang duduk di dekatku. Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatnya.

Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi setiap kali aku berada di dekat Hinata, aku menjadi tentram. Selain itu, aku merasa pipiku agak memanas. Ah! Pasti cuma perasaanku saja!

"Naruko-chan?" sahut Hinata menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"E—eh, iya?"

"Kenapa kau melamun?" tanyanya lembut membuatku sedikit tertegun melihat senyumannya yang err… menawan… "Eeeh, ti—tidak kok!" Hinata hanya menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

.

Gyaaaaa! Aku terlambaaaatt! Bagaimana iniiii?

Tapi tuggu dulu! Pelajaran pertama 'kan Matematika, dan gurunya adalah Kakashi sensei yang pemalas itu? Ahhh! Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku bolos satu jam pelajaran saja!

Aku pun menuju atap sekolah, lalu tertidur di sana. Kudengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatiku. Dengan malas, aku pun bangun dari tidurku dan melihat siapa yang menuju denganku. Mata sapphire-ku menangkap sesosok wanita cantik, berambut kuning pucat yang dikuncir dua.

"Naruto yah?" tanyanya tersenyum, lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Eh? Andaa…"

"Aku Tsunade Senju, kepala sekolah di sini. Aku melihatmu melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus. Selain itu, kulihat kau mirip dengan si Minato," ucapnya masih tersenyum manis.

Apa? Jadi dia kepala sekolah di sini? Cantik sekaliii… "iyah! Saya Namikaze Naruto! Salam kenaaall!" ucapku membalas senyumannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, anda kok bisa kenal dengan Tou-sanku?" tanyaku memiringkan kepalaku.

Tsunade-sama nampak memandang langit dengan tatapan tenang. "Yah, dia itu salah satu murid dari sahabat dekatku… Jiraya…" ucapnya.

Aku ingat, aku pernah ingat waktu dulu, Tou-san pernah bercerita kalau dulu dia punya guru yang sangat berjasa. Namanya tuan Jiraya. Jadi begitu?

"Jadi, apa kau sudah berhasil membawa Sakura kembali pulang?" tanyanya membuka obrolan.

"Belum! Habis dia itu keras kepala banget!" kesalku melipat kedua tanganku di dada.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu, siapa yang Sakura suka?"

"Iyah! Dia Uciha Itachi! Pelatih klub basket putrid yang sok keren itu!"

Normal pov

Tsunade nampak sedikit terkejut mendengar bahwa, orang yang disukai Sakura, ternyata adalah guru di sekolah itu sendiri. Namun dia kembali memamerkan senyuman manisnya. "Begitu ya… Ohya, Naruto, apa kau tahu Itachi itu siapa?"

"Itachi? Ummm, dia 'kan pelatih tim basket putri!"

"Dia itu, si sulung Uciha. Penerus klan Uciha, salah satu klan terbesar dan terhormat di Konoha, selain klan Hyuuga. Dan si bungsu Uciha itu, Sasuke Uciha," jelas Tsunade.

"APA? Jadi si Teme dan si sok keren itu kakak beradik?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Tsunade hanya mengangguk membuat Naruto semakin shock. "Huh! Pantas saja aku sedikit muak pada si Teme itu! Ternyata dia adiknya pelatih basket bodoh itu!" kesal Naruto. Tsunade hanya bisa terkikik geli malihat tingkah polos seorang Naruto.

"Ohya Naruto,"

"Ah?"

"Bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu sekamar dengan Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya Tsunade.

"Um, bagaimana yah? biasa-biasa saja sih! Cuma kalau mau ganti baju rasanya susah!"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan macam-macam dengannya!"

"Macam-macam?"

"Dia itu penerus klan Hyuuga, sekaligus putri dari Hiashi Hyuuga! Pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga yang terbesar itu! Kau bisa mati kalau kau macam-macam padanya!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat kejadian saat dia menaruh kecoak di bahu Hinata, dan juga ketika ia melihat Hinata membuka bajunya di depan Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari seluruh bulu kuduknya langsung naik. "I―iya…"

Kring…kring…kring…

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu pergantian pelajaran. Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Sudahya Tsunade-sama! Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagiiii!"ucap Naruto seraya bergegas meninggalkan Tsunade.

"Lain kali jangan bolos lagi yaaahh!" pesan Tsunade tersenyum manis. Naruto hanya memamerkan dua jarinya berbentuk V sambil berlari meninggalkan Tsunade. "Aku serahkan Hinata padamu…" gumam Tsunade.

.

Terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman. Mereka baru saja dari game center sepulang sekolah.

Mata Naruto terbelalak melihat teman sekamarnya, Hyuuga Hinata saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan bersama seorang pria paruh baya.

"Ah? Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Mata onix Sasuke tertuju pada 'sesuatu' yang sedari tadi dilihat oleh Naruto.

"Ah? Itu 'kan Hyuuga Hinata? Kelas 2-B. Ternyata gosip itu benaryah?" sambung Sasuke. Naruto masih terlihat shock melihat pemandangan itu. Pemuda yang bersama Hinata itu, jika Naruto perkirakan berumur 30 tahun itu, terlihat begitu senang dan malu-malu. Entah mengapa ia rasakan hatinya bagaikan tertancap ribuan paku.

"Hei! Pemuda itu…" ucap Sasuke terkejut menggantungkan kalimatnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Siapa?"

"Pamanku, Madara Uciha."

Blush! Naruto langsung shock setengah mati mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Lututnya serasa bergetar. Perasaan apa ini? "Sa―Sasu―" perkataan Naruto terpotong ketika menyadari orang yang ia ajak bicara tadi, tidak berada di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Sasuke mendatangi Madara dan Hinata denan mimik wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak lagi. "Teme! Tunggu!" panggil Naruto berlari menyusul si bungsu Uciha.

"Paman! Apa yang paman lakukan disini? Kenapa paman bersama seorang anak yang masih sangat muda? KENAPA?" bentak Sasuke. Madara nampak terkejut setengah mati dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Sa―Sasuke…" ucap Madara terkejut.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku!" bentak Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa cengo melihat 'pemandangan' tersebut.

Mata Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata. Tanpa sengaja, pandangan mereka bertemu. Hinata hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap Hinata seolah tak percaya.

"Sasuke, dia ini Hyuuga Hinata, muridku!" jelas Madara.

"MURID?"

.

"Ah? Jadi kau bisa Kempo?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk malu.

"Hn… Tou-san menyewa Madara-sama untuk melatihku beladiri. Tou-san selalu saja khawatir. Sebenarnya, perusahaan Tou-san, Hyuuga Company, dan perusahaan milik keluarga Sasuke itu, Uciha Company, sebenarnya adalah saingan berat. Namun Madara adalah teman lama Tou-san, makannya, tentang Madara yang melatihku beladiri, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain kami bertiga," jelas Hinata.

"Lalu? Kenapa tadi kalian jalan bersama?"

"Aku, Tou-san, dan Madara-sama itu sudah sangat dekat. Kami biasanya makan siang bersama. Namun, Tou-san tidak mau menampakkan bahwa dia berteman dengan salah satu keluarga Uciha, makannya Tou-san selalu menyuruhku untuk menemani Madara-sama, untuk menemui Tou-san. Makannya banyak orang yang mengira kami pacaran, karena kami sangat dekat…"

Entah mengapa, Naruto menjadi lega setelah mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Intinya, dia merasa sakit ketika melihat Hinata bersama dengan pria lain.

.

"Namikaze, posisi badanmu salah!"

"Ya, uciha-sensei…" ucap Sakura lirih. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

'Itachi sensei…'

Sakura's pov

Flash black

"Hyaaaaahh! Udah kalah, malah terpeleset lagi!" keluhku yang saat ini sedang terduduk di tangga sambil memegangi kakiku.

Yah, mungkin hari ini adalah hari sialku! Tadi di putaran pertama, timku kalah dengan skor 12-3 untuk tim lawan kami! Tim Konoha… setelah itu, aku malah terpeleset di tangga! Huhhh! Sebaaal!

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Sebuah suara laki-laki namun terkesan lembut, terdengar di telingaku. Aku sontak menoleh ke sumber suara.

Mata emeraldku sedikit membulat, ketika melihat seorang pemuda, berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang, namun sedikit rambutnya tergerai ke depan. Ditambah lagi dengan mata onix yang yang terlihat tajam itu. Bulu matanya yang panjang. Aiiiihh! Siapa pemuda ini? Keren sekaliiiii!

"A—aku baik-baik saja!" ucapku berusaha tersenyum.

"Awwww!" rintihku ketika kurasakan kakiku yang tadi keseleo sakit. Kulihat, ternyata pemuda misterius ini yang menyentuhnya. Ah! Pasti dia sedang mengetes apakah kakiku sakit atau tidak.

"Baru disentuh begini saja sudah sakit! Bagaimana bisa dibilang baik-baik saja?" ucapnya tersenyum. Aku hanya tertegun melihat senyumannya yang seakan menghhipnotisku.

Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan tubuhku terangkat. Wajahku sontak memanas ketika menyadari pemuda tampan ini MENGGENDONGKU bak seorang tuan putri.

"Di sana mungkin ada UKS," gumamnya sembari menggendongku menuju tempat yang ia maksud.

"Ma—maaf! ti—tidak usah…" kataku malu-malu.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum padaku sembil masih tetap berjalan. "Tidak, saya tidak merasa direpotkan kok…"

"M—maaf kalau saya berat…" ucapku gelagapan dengan rona merah di wajahku.

"Tidak kok! Kau ringan… sangat ringan malah…" ujarnya tanpa melepas senyuman indahnya.

"HYAAAA! AKU BERUNTUNG SEKALIIII !" batinku senang.

Di UKS,

"Te—terima kasih…" lirihku setelah pemuda tersebut meletakkanku di ranjang UKS.

"Tentu, kalau begitu, sudahyaaa…" pamitnya.

"Ah! Tunggu!" panggilku. Dia hanya menoleh ke arahku.

"Ah?"

"B—boleh saya tahu, siapa nama anda?" tanyaku malu-malu.

"Yah, aku Uciha Itachi, pelatih klub basket putri SMP Konoha, yang tadi menjadi lawan timmu! Kau dari SMP Suna 'kan? Ya sudah… tidak baik loh! Kalau seorang laki-laki dan perempuan hanya berduaan di dalam satu ruangan…" ucapnya seraya meninggalkanku yang saat ini sudah merona semerah tomat.

"Konoha…" gumamku menatap bayangan pemuda yang bernama Itachi itu dengan wajah yang memerah…

Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha, agar bisa bertemu dengan Itachi… awalnya Kaa-san tidak menyetujinya, karena KHS letaknya cukup jauh, dan itu adalah sekolah asrama. Tapi dengan tangisanku, akhirnya aku bisa meluluhkan hati Kaa-san.

Aku juga melarang Kaa-san untuk memberi tahu Tou-san ataupun Naruto-kun…

Terutama Naruto-kun…

"Hei, kau yang waktu itu yah?"

"Iyah, aku baru pindah ke sini dan langsung masuk klub basket, mohon bimbingannya…" ucapku sambil menunduk. Gyaaaa! Tak kusangka dia masih ingat padakuuu!

"Tentu…"

Flash black end.

Sampai sekarang pun, aku masih menyukai Itachi-senpai…

Ah! Tidak boleh begini! Kalau terus diam saja, maka aku tidak akan bisa tambah dekat dengan Itachi-senpai! Aku harus PDKT!

"Errr, Uciha-sama…" panggilku ragu pada Itachi-senpai.

"Hn?" tanyanya sedikit menoleh ke arahku.

"A—apakah… KITA BISA JALAN-JALAN BERSAMA?" ajakku sambil menunduk menutupi wajah merahku.

"Jalan-jalan? Tentu saja…"

Apa katanya? Itachi-senpai menerima ajakanku? Haaaahh! Aku pasti sedang mimpi… jangan-jangan dia juga menyukaiku? Hyaaa! Senangnyaa!

"Terus, siapa lagi yang ikut?"

Ucapan Itachi-sensei membuyarkan kebahagiaan, sekaligus kenarsisanku.

"Siapa yang ikut?" tanyaku heran.

"Yah, ini acara tentang klub basket 'kan?" ucapnya polos.

JLEBBBB!

Hatiku bagaikan tertusuk panah mendengar perkataan Itachi-sensei… ja—jadi, dia pikir, aku mengajaknya atas nama teman-teman anggota basket?

Tapi tunggu dulu! Aku masih bisa PDKT saat jalan-jalan nanti! Teman-teman pasti mendukungku!

"Ya, nanti kusampaikan pada teman-teman! Waktu dan tempatnya akan kami bicarakan bersama! Kalau begitu, saya permisi…" ujarku sambil tersenyum kecut. Aku pun pergi berlalu meninggalkan tempat tadi.

"Sepertinya aku merasa ada yang membuntutiku?" gumamku menoleh ke belakang. Tapi tak ada yang kulihat! Ah… mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…

"Hehehehehe…"

.

Normal pov

"Waaaaahhh… Sakura-chan! lihat kinciria ituuuu!" histeris Ino. Yah, saat ini anggota basket putri sedang mengadakan jalan-jalan di taman Konoha. Sakura hanya melmparkan senyuman manis pada Ino.

Tiba-tiba saja datanglah hal yang tak terduga,

"Hai teman-temaaaann…" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, dengam tiga garis tipis masing-masing di kedua pipi tan-nya.

"Hyaaaa! Narutoooo! Eh, maksudku, NARUKOOOO!" teriak Sakura terkejut, "sedang apa kau di siniiii?"

"Ahahaha~ aku hanya jalan-jalan saja! Kebetulan sekali kalian ada di sini! Klub basket putra juga mengadakan tour di sini!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Hoi Naruko, bukankah ide untuk tour di sini idemu?" sebuah suara bariton, langsung terdengar dari belakang Naruto, disusul oleh suara-suara jeritan para gadis, "kyaaaa! Sasuke-kuuuunn…"

"Hoi Namikaze, ternyata kau sengaja memilih tempat ini, agar bisa bertemu kakakmu di sini yah? dasar bodoh!" suara bariton lainnya langsung terdengar di balik Sasuke, sekali lagi terdengar jeritan tidak jelas dari para cewek di klub basket putri. "Kyaaaa! Senpai Neji-kun juga adaaaaa!"

"Beruntung sekali yah! kita bisa bertemu Sasuke dan Neji dalam satu tempat!"

"Waaahh! Senangnya, ada anak ceweknya!"

"Pasti seru!"

Suara keributan mulai terdengar di tempat tersebut. Dan ketahuilah, semua ini terjadi akubat ulah NARUTO dan SAKURA.

"Sudahlah, kita tidak perlu mengubris mereka," ucap Neji seraya berlalu meninggalkan gerombolan putrinya, dan diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

'Pa—pasti ini ulah Naruto untuk memantauku dan Itachi-samaaa…' pikir Sakura.

Tour pun berlangsung, klub basket putra dan putri hanya menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman tersebut. Ada yang menaiki wahan-wahana, ada yang piknik, bahkan ada yang pacaran sekalipun. Seperti saat ini, Sakura, Ino, Itachi, dan Naruto. Saat ini mereka ber-empat sedang berjalan-jalan, dengan Naruto, yang siap memantau Sakura tentunya.

'Kalau begini, mana bisa Sakura-chan bisa dekat dengan Itachi-sama…' gelisah Ino dalam hati.

"Ah, Hei Naruko-chan! Lihat ayunan itu! Ke sana yukk!" ajak Ino langsung saja menarik tangan Naruto menuju tempat sejauh-jauhnya, meninggalkan Itachi dan Sakura berdua. "Eeeeeehh…!"

'Terima kasih, Ino-chan…' batin Sakura menatap Ino dan Naruto yang berlalu pergi.

"Lalu, bagaimana Namikaze? Kau mau main apa?" tanya Itachi melemparkan senyumannya, Sakura langsung menatap Itachi dengan berbinar-binar, tak lupa dengan wajah merahnya. "Ahh… bagaimana kalau kita main komedi putar?"

"Tentu…"

.

"Ino-chan! Hei Ino-chan! KAU MAU MEMBAWAKU LARI SAMPAI MANAAAAA?" tanya Naruto yang masih terbawa lari oleh Ino.

"Ya sudah!" ucap Ino melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku lari? Bukankah kau bilang mau main ayunan?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin membiarkan Sakura-chan dan Uciha-sensei berduaan!" enteng Ino melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"APPPPAAAAAA?" teriak Naruto. Ino hanya bisa menutup telinganya.

"Kau berisik sekali Naruko-chan! memangnya kenapa kalau Sakura-chan bersama dengan Itachi-sensei? Kau, sebagai adiknya, harusnya kau mendukungnya bodoh!"

"Kenapa kau mendukungnya? Bukankah si Itachi itu keren, katanyaaaa…"

"Memang sih, Uciha-sensei itu keren, ganteng, dan jago main basket! Makannya dia dipuja oleh teman-teman se klub, bahkan di luar klub pun ada yang memujanya. Tapi hanya sebatas fans, bukan suka, karena faktor perbedaan umur. Tapi Sakura-chan tidak peduli! Dia tetap manyukai Uciha-sensei dengan sepenuh hati! Kalau aku sih, sukanya yang sebaya, seperti Neji-senpai, kapten klub basket putar yang keren itu, ataupun Sasuke-kun, anggota basket, kelas dua…" ujar Ino.

"Mana boleh begitu! Sakura-chan tidak boleh pacaran dulu! Tou-sanku juga tidak mengijinkannya!"

"Terus, kenapa kau malah pacaran dengan Sasuke?"

Bagaikan batu yang menumpuk di kepala Naruto, "pa—pacaran?" ucap Naruto gemetaran.

"Ya! Kamu melarang Sakura-chan pacaran, malah kau sendiri yang enakan pacaran! Itu namanya egois!"

"Tapi, aku tidak—"

"Jangan ingin memiliki Sasuke dan Sakura sekaligus dong…" potong Ino.

"Ta—tapi, aku dan Sasuke—" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ino sudah menghilang di depannya. 'Aaaakkhh! Menyebalkaaann…' kesal Naruto dalam hati.

'Ino-chan itu manis, tapi kata-katanya tajam juga!' puji Naruto.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-sensei, hari ini sangat menyenangkan…" ucap Sakura yang saat ini sedang berjalan berdampingan bersama Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum penuh arti kepada Sakura.

"Ah, lihat Namikaze, di sana ada mini market! Ayo!" ajak Itachi lalu berlari kecil menuju mini market yang ia maksud, disusul oleh Sakura.

Di dalam mini market.

Mata Sakura tertuju pada sebuah giring-giring berbentuk kelinci, dengan tulisan 'jimat cinta'. Sakura pun mengambil dompetnya, hendak membeli giring-giring tersebut.

"Aku beli ini, dua yah pak…" suara bariton terdengar di telinga Sakura. Sakura pun sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Wajah Sakura sontak memerah melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut tidak lain adalah Itachi.

"Se—sensei beli dua?" tanya Sakura agak gemetar.

"Yah…"

Hati Sakura terasa tercekik mendengar jawaban dari Itachi. Bagaiman tidak, seorang pemuda yang membeli dua giring-giring cinta? Pasti tidak lain adalah untuk pacar sang pemuda sendiri. Ingin rasanya Sakura menangis…

"Satu untukmu…"

Perkataan itu membuat Sakura terkejut. "Ah?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Aku sekalian membelikan satu untukmu…"

Hati yang tadinya serasa tersiram air lahar panas, sekarang serasa tersiram oleh bunga-bunga sakura yang indah, segar dan harum. 'Itachi-sensei membelikanku giring-giring? MEMBELIKANKUUUUU?' batin Sakura histeris.

"Te—terima kasih…" lirih Sakura menerima giring-giring dari Itachi dengan wajah yang memerah. Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut.

BYURRRR!

Sakura merasakan bahunya menjadi basah. Ketika ia menoleh, dia lihat lengan bajunya kotor oleh noda kopi. Matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut pirang, berkuncir dua. Naruto. Yang sedang memegang kopi kalengan sambil bersiul.

"Ah, maaf Sakura-chan, aku tidak sengaja…" ucap Naruto tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Ah, Namikaze, maksudku Namikaze Sakura, sebaiknya kau mencuci lengan bajumu, nanti nodanya menempel lagi," suruh Itachi. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut.

Di kamar mandi,

"Hahaha~ Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"…"

"Tadi kau mesra sekali dengan Itachi bodoh itu!"

"…"

"Jangan ulangi lagi, atau aku akan marah!"

"…"

Merasa tidak direspon, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura. Matanya sapphire-nya membulat sempurna mendapati bulir-bulir cairan bening menumpuk di pelupuk mata emerald Sakura. Hingga tetes pertetes mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Sa—Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto terkejut setengah mati.

"Hyaaaa! Kenapa kau menagiiiis?"

"Hick… padahal, tadi aku hampir… hick… Itachi-sensei… hick…" isak Sakura menghapus air matanya.

"Sakura…"

.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah baikan! Itachi-sensei menceritakan semuanya padaku! Huuuh! Naruko-chan bodoh sekaliii!" kesal Ino. Sakura hanya senyum dengan terpaksa.

Matanya tertuju pada Itachi, yang sedang memegang dua bungkusan kecil. "Ini untukmu, Namikaze…" ucap Itachi memberikan satu dari bungkusan tersebut.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sakura menerimanya.

"Ah? Itu 'kan giring-giring tadi…"

Wajah Sakura sontak memerah mendengarnya. "Cyeeee… so sweet…" goda Ino menyindir Sakura. Sakura semakin memerah saja.

"Ahaha, kau ini bisa saja, Yamanaka…" ucap Itachi tertawa kecil, disusul oleh tawa Ino dan Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Naruko-chan?" tanya Ino memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Ah, tadi dia di sini, tapi sekarang dia dimana?"

.

Naruto's pov

Kuberjalan menyusuri taman sendirian dengan lesu. Tak kusangka, Sakura bisa menangis hanya karena hal seperti itu…

Padahal, terkhir kali kulihat dia menangis, saat Saratobi Ojii-san meninggal dunia… tapi, hanya gara-gara Itachi, dia harus menangis begitu! Payah…

Mataku tertuju pada seorang gadis yang berpapasan denganku. Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, menggunakan T-shirt putih, dan rok mini, juga sepatu boot selutut. Kulihat dia begitu manis.

"Hinata?" tanpa sadar kugumamkan namanya.

"Ah, Naruko-chan?" tanya Hinata mendekatiku. "Se—sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aaaahh, klub basket mengadakan tour di sini. Kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanyaku balik.

"A—aku ada janji dengan Neji nii-san…" lirih Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya.

Kurasakan ada perasaan aneh di hatiku. Kenapa hatiku sakit ketika Hinata menyebut nama Neji senpai? Apa hubungan mereka? Ino-chan juga pernah bilang, kalau dia sangat dekat dengan Neji. Maka kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya. "Neji?"

"Ehn, di—dia menyuruhku datang ke s—siini, makannya aku datang…"

"Oh… lalu, dia itu siapamu?"

"Dia itu—"

"Narukoooo!" perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh suara yang memanggil namaku. Maksudku nama palsuku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara, kulihat Sakua-chan dan Ino-chan berlari menujuku.

"Ah, Hinata juga ada ya?" tanya Ino begitu sampai padaku dan Hinata, di susul oleh sakura-chan.

Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "K—kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu…" pamit Hinata sedikit menunduk lalu meninggalkan kami bertiga.

Lalu mataku tertuju pada Sakura-chan. kutatap dia dengan sendu. Tanpa sengaja, pandangan kami bertemu. "Sakura-chan… aku minta maaf…" ucapku penuh penyesalan.

Kulihat dia memberiku senyuman penuh arti, "tidak apa-apa! Aku sudah tidak marah lagi kok… kita baikan lagi yah!"

Senyum langsung mengembang di wajahku, "hyaaa! Terima kasih Sakura-chan…" ucapku bersemangat. Kami bertiga pun tertawa bersama di tempat itu.

.

Normal pov.

Terdengar pintu di ketuk dari kamar Sakura. Dengan malas Sakura berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya yang sedari tadi diketuk keras oleh seseorang.

Ketika Sakura membuka pintunya, matanya terkejut setengah mati ketika ia merasakan seseorang langsung memeluknya. "Naruto?" gumam Sakura melihat siapa yang memeluknya.

Yah, yang ia lihat adalah Naruto, adik cowoknya, yang terlihat seperti perempuan itu. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Hidungnya mengeluarkan ingus. Matanya bengkak. Dan bajunya berantakan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya sakura memegangi kedua bahu sang adik.

"Hweeee! Tadi, ketika aku dari jalan-jalan dengan si Teme…"

"Teme? Maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Hweeee! Iyah! Tadi 'kan…"

Flash black.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?" kesal Naruto dalam versi Naruko sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Itu 'kan tidak penting…"

"Kau ini!"

Yah, saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan sepulang sekolah.

Seragam KHS, yang Sasuke pakai, celana panjang berwarna biru kotak-kotak, dengan bleezer biru kotak-kotak pula, dengan baju putih sebagai dalamnnya. Blezernya ia tidak kancing membiarkan baju putih bersihnya terlihat. Ditambah dengan sepatu kets kuningnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat keren.

Sedangkan Naruto, dengan seragamnya, yaitu, rok setengah paha, berwarna biru kotak-kotak pula, dengan baju putih, kedua lengan bleezernya dia ikatkan di pinggangnya, sehingga baju putihnya, terlihat jelas, dengan dasi panjangnya yag sepadan dengan warna rok dan blezernya. Sepatu biasa, dan kaos kaki hitam selutut, di tambah dengan rambut pirang ombaknya yang ia urai, membuatnya terlihat manis.

'Pasangan serasi…' begitulah yang kira-kira di pikirkan setiap orang yam melihat mereka.

"Aku juga tidak menyengka, kalau si Itachi itu kakakmu!" ucap Naruto.

"Hanya kau saja yang bodoh!"

"Apa katamu Teme?"

"Tidak ada…"

Mata Naruto tertuju pada tempat foto sticker. Wajah Naruto langsung menjadi berbinar-binar melihatnya. "Waaah! Hoi Teme! Foto yuk…" ajak Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke. Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus ikut.

Di dalam foto sticker.

"Ah, kau mau bingkai yang mana?" tanya Naruto yang sedang memilih-milih bingkai.

"Terserah kau saja, aku sih tidak tahu apa-apa soal beginian,"

"Aku dan Sakura-chan selalu berfoto bersama. Ah! Bingkainya ini saja!" kata Naruto yang bersiap ambil gaya. Dia lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang nampak tegang.

"Hoi Teme! Kau jangan tegang begitu! Santailah sedikit!"

"Hoi Teme! Tundukkan sedikit kepalamu!"

"Hoi Teme! Rileks sajaa…"

"Hoi Teme! Kenapa mukamu begitu?"

"Hoi Teme! Senyumlah sedikit!"

"Hoi Teme—"

JEPRETT…

CUPPPP….

Kedua suara itu hampir terdengar bersamaan. Bersamaan ketika kamera mengambil foto Naruto dan Sasuke, entah disengaja ataupun tidak, SASUKE MENCIUM BIBIR NARUTO! Author ulangi, MENCIUM NARUTO!

BRUKK!

Naruto langsung ambruk di lantai dengan membatu, "K―kau…" gumam Naruto gemetaran.

"Maaf, tapi tadi wajah kita sengat dekat… jadi… sudahlah! Kau tidak tahu yah? aku itu menyukaimu bodoh! Masa kau tidak sadar?" ucap Sasuke sedikit gugup. Terlihat rona merah tipis di pipinya.

'A―apa katanya? Suka? Suka? SUKAAAA? Aku juga suka sama Sasuke, TAPI BUKAN BEGINIIIIIII!'

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Horeeeee! Akhirnya chapter dua selesaaaaii… *nyebur ke sumur*

Gomen, kalau NaruHinanya kurang…

Tapi chapter ini, emank Natsu rencanaain buat ItaSaku *ditampar*

Tapi chapter depan bakal Natsu usahain nambah NaruHinanya dech! ^^b

In other topic,

Natsu lega banget nih… (=.=')

Natsu juga seneng, karena Natsu nge-publish TIGA fic sekaligus, secara bersamaan, di fandom yang berbeda! Hebat kan? GYAHAHAHAHAHA… *tawa laknat*

Yosh! ini balesan review buat yang gak login :

. Rose : BL tuh apa yah? *plakkk!*aha~ makasih reviewnya… ^^

. Tatand : Ehe~ maaf, di chapter ini NaruHinanya jga gak ada… gomenasai… arigato udah RnR…

. Ardymmmm : Hwaaa… *bantuin kusinya, #plakkk*ahaha~ Sasu suka Naru? Gak kebayang jga seh! Jawabannya akan ada di chapter depan, maksih udah RnR… ^^

. yuu asahi : makasih reviewnya… udah pernah baca ceritanya yah?  
>Wow~ udah lama banget tuh! Gak nyangka, yuu-san masih inget, ama ceritanya! ^^b<br>Iyah, nanti Natsu bakalan usahain buat improve fic Natsu biar para readers gak bosen… ^^/  
>Makasih udah mau nunggu…<p>

. serie clara mistery : thanks reviewnya… ^^  
>Nih udah update! Tunggu chapter berikutnya yaaah! \^^

Kanhakura Haito : Nooo! *nutup mulut Kan-san*  
>Aha~ iyah, makasih banyak udah RnR, dan juga udah ngeyakinkan Natsu bahwa Natsu tuh, bukan plagiat! Seneeeng deh Natsunya! ^^ Ohya, maksih juga buat saran Kan-san! Natsu kebantu banget! Nih! Natsu udah nge-ganti judulnya! *nunjuk2 judul fic ini #dirajam*<p>

Sekian… dan sekali lagi, Natsu ucapin makasiiih buat para reviewer… XD

Natsu jadi semangat ngelanjutin fic ini, berkat review-review anda sekalian… ^^

Well, akhir kata, review please.. *puppy eyes ala Natsu yang dapat membuat semua warga ffn terpukau #digampar*

~ARIGATOU~

.

NATSU HIRU CHAN


End file.
